


Day of the Doctor and the Wolf

by MJE (SerpentPrideQueen)



Series: Rocking the Multiverse [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elizabeth is a BAMF, F/M, Wedding by Royal Decree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentPrideQueen/pseuds/MJE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the last invitation to their wedding, the Doctor and his Wolf find surprises and secrets in the time of Elizabeth I of England.  Still, they do save history. Part 2 in Rocking the Multiverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Temporal Compensation

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor and his Wolf discover a mystery and hints of future travels on a visit to Elizabeth I in 1562.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, don't own Doctor Who-that honor belongs to the BBC-and I'm too broke for you all to sue.

For several days, the pair existed between making up for too long lost of time, creating their wedding invitations, as well as deciding who would be there. Giddy and hoping to avoid whatever set he and Martha on the path at their initial meeting with her, the Doctor talked Rose into inviting a bit of Royalty—Elizabeth I. The story made Rose laugh as her fiance blushed.

“Okay, let’s go meet the Queen. Maybe we will not be banished this time.”

“You had a hand in that as much as I,” the Doctor said in a tone of pride.

Rose smirked as a wicked expression filled her eyes. “I never said otherwise.”

She knew the tone and look stirred her husband, but Rose would not start for the bedroom this time. “We have a daughter to go back to, my mate. Your girlfriend is the last person we have left to invite.”

“Tease.”

“Hungry puppy.”

Rose laughed as her lover yanked her close and his eyes did nothing to hide what he would rather go do or who at that point. “That is hungry wolf, my mate. We will finish this once we are on our way.”

His threat only stirred her and made Rose skip to the doors before giving her mate a heated expression. “After, my mate.”

A ripple quivered to surprise the pair when they left their home for a green hillside in the England of 1620. Rose understood the meaning, though she blinked in surprise. “A timequake.”

“Yeah, another nasty side effect of that Reality bomb business. Time needs to settle and absorb all of the changes to its lines of existence.”

“Like our reunion.”

The Doctor grinned madly as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. “And that I am keeping my wife and daughter with me for always. Yeah. That could have a small affect.”

“Auntie Rose! Uncle Doctor!” cried out an excited voice off to the right of the TARDIS and the couple.

Former looked at the latter before clearing his throat. “Some changes have yet to be triggered in our memories.”

“Lizzie-Belle!” Rose called out to the excited young woman who ran up to embrace the woman in joy and excitement. Luck, and a quick timeline check, gave the correct pet name to Rose. “Grew up on us quick.”

“And well, as promised. But you arrive in strange times.”

“How so on the strange?” The Doctor asked.

“Orders I give ignored or rescinded without my authorization. People behaving oddly and claim I am forgetting orders I have not given. I am at a loss as to the cause or reason!” From the young woman’s tone, the Queen of England was going into a state of panic. “Please, Auntie and Uncle, I need your help to find out why this is happening!”

“TARDIS lands us right where and when you need us. Sneaky old girl,” Rose said even with a fondness in her tone. “This was supposed to be a request for you to come to our wedding.”

Elizabeth gave them an odd expression. “Are you two renewing your vows then?”

“It has happened for our girl here, but not yet for us.” The Doctor shook his head. “When did we pick you up for the wedding then, little Belle?”

The Queen blushed and giggled. “I must have been six or so. It was the year my father paid me a visit and I became so sick. The two of you saved my life. Then Father and I went with you on the TARDIS to the future.”

“So, what can pretend to be another being so completely that everyone around is fooled and doesn’t have to kill the duplicate?” The Doctor asked as he digested the bent time rule along with the situation and a few dozen ideas to use on his sexy wife.

Rose shook her head to block his cravings from rousing her Wolf. “There is the Ganchee from Toralus-7, but they avoid Earth and its solar system.”

“The Jabarwallons from Klinetell Major, but they always have that smell of rotten apples to them. Any bad apple comment so far, little Belle?”

“None.”

“No proximity to our Lizzie-Belle, that rules out the Dopplegange from Sevarg-11. The living plastic never lets their originals loose, which eliminates the Nestine Consciousness.”

The Doctor hit himself on the head. “I have it! Back in a bit!”

“What has Uncle gone for, Auntie?” Elizabeth asked in distress.

“I have no idea, but he’s not leaving us.”

A beat later, the man jumped off the TARDIS with a grin on his face and a clockwork device in his hand. “Here we are!”

“What's that?” Elizabeth was upset and not impressed, but Rose knew there was more to that than met the eye as the bell on the device sounded a ding to the Doctor’s excitement.

“It's a machine that goes ding. Made it myself. Lights up in the presence of shape-shifter DNA. Ooo.” He said in eager near accusation tone as the machine activated. Then the man snapped into his manic excited self. “Also it can microwave frozen dinners from up to twenty feet and download comics from the future. I never know when to stop.”

“Until I get my Mum in arm’s length of you. What is the radius setting?”

“Evil woman you are, Rose Tyler-Smith. And I told you, twenty feet.”

Rose shook her head at his eagerness. Time to cut the man off before he did get them into trouble. “Drop the Radius down to three feet then, big shot.”

“Three feet?” His indignation near forced her to laugh.

“Too small a diameter to work?”

“Ha! Too small to work! I’ll show you, Miss. new and old in one.” With a small amount of tinkering the dings ceased. “Well, what in the name of Rassilon?”

Elizabeth looked at device and the couple. “What does that mean.”

“The shape-shifter DNA is not within three feet of us but is within twenty feet. Seventeen foot search area then.” Rose said as she examined the device close as her husband would permit. “Did you get the species?”

“Zygon.” The Doctor said as he tweaked the device and held it away from his wife.

Elizabeth’s tone was displeased as she echoed in a question. “Zygon?”

Rose found the needed information about the species quick, but not the information she wanted. “Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers. Now, what are you hiding from me, my Doctor?”

Her curiosity birthed a blush on the Doctor’s cheeks as he quickly hid information from his lady love. The Doctor groaned. “Rose!”

“What else is on that thing?”

A growl halted any teases or discussions to draw all three sets of eyes on what once was a horse in the field. In place of the animal stood the Zygon! Elizabeth was on the edge of panic as she took a step closer to Rose. The Doctor cleared his throat and apologized to his beloved in their minds before he stated the obvious. “It was the horse.”

“Anything else in the realm of obvious you would like to announce for us, my near and dear almost and will-be husband?” Rose asked in a breathless tone she had no idea was torment to her Time Lord.

Rather than allowing his mind to go into that possibility, the Doctor grabbed his Rose’s left hand the way they first began their lives together before he shouted, “Run!”

His wife and future bride snatched Elizabeth’s hand as the tree of them ran from the threat. The latter woman cried out in fear. “What's happening?”

Rose shouted back as they made for a nearby ruined building. “That is a Zygon, Lizze-Belle. A shape-shifting alien from outer space, formerly disguised as your horse.”

“What does that mean?”

The Doctor had to get cheeky. “It means you're going to need a new horse.”

“Doctor!” Rose snapped as she pulled the Queen of England behind her.

Inside the ruins, the Doctor took the left of the opening they fled through while both ladies took the right. In silence, the trio caught their breaths to watch the Zygon run off but none of them expected the threat was over. Elizabeth asked, “Where's it going?”

“No idea,” Rose answered until the Doctor pulled her up into his arms. “I'll hold it off. You two run, Rose stick with Elizabeth. Little Belle, your people need you.”

“The two of you haven’t been married proper yet?”

What a time for semantics! Rose shook her head and Elizabeth ordered before the Doctor’s mouth could open. “You had better stay alive, Doctor. I won’t have my Aunt and Uncle running about the universe and time in sin!”

Queen took Rose, whose face wore an amused smirk. Her husband and fiance in one looked at what likely would have happened without his love. Ah, that timeline would never work out and explained much about that meeting with ol’ Will. Married to the so-called Virgin Queen was not on the Doctor’s list of to-dos. “History saved then.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rose disliked the feeling on the essence of time around her. Despite the fact that time was still acclimating to the alterations of the changes she and her daughter caused, the young woman knew there was something about to happen. Worse she and Elizabeth ran through the heart of the mess about to hit. Still weak in her Time Lady skills, Rose could only assume the threat was positioned very close and not in her physical line of sight. Crap.

“Stay close, Lizzie-Belle, and stay calm! Keep your wits to task.”

Rose went silent to then scream as her head erupt when a darkness covered her face before she could react. This found company with two further screams, one next to her. They had run into a trap! Still, the music of the TARDIS’ heart held her safe and Rose knew the situation would become better. From a touch to her mind, she knew her Doctor was on his way. When her mind returned to the situation and eyes slowly opened, Rose could hear her love call out, “Rose! Elizabeth!”

Her voice managed a groan. “This way!”

When her panicked love landed next to the weak lady, Rose felt her center right itself by latching onto his being like a stone in a swollen river of confusion. The silence ended as their minds reconnected, but the empty void in her head terrified and near destroyed her mind. “How did you hold out so long alone?”

“One of the reasons I favor Earth so much. Humans are able to right my body and mind when I begin to lose myself. Better?” he asked ass his arms pulled Rose to his side and up.

A nod from Rose and the couple went over to their unofficial niece. Rose rested heavily in her beloved’s arms for support still. Elizabeth slowly rose from the ground with understandable confusion. “Are you alright, Auntie? That thing. Explain what it is, Uncle. What does it want of us?”

“That's what I'm trying to find out. Probably just your planet,” the Doctor answered.

Rose set her head on her love’s shoulder. “Not a comforting thought, Doctor. And what is that pile of dust over there where I was before?”

“Um, well,” when the Time Lord said any phrase of that nature, Rose never liked what was coming next. “It’s on your face too.”

On her face? No! “The sooner we get to some water the better if you are about to say that is what remains of one of the Zygons!”

“Technically speaking, you said it.”

“I am going to show you later that Mum’s slap is genetic and intensifies with each following generation! Soon as I recover.”

“Rassilon help the guy our daughter falls for then.”

“A daughter?” Elizabeth began, until another Elizabeth walked up to them. “Since when? I thought the little girl I played with after the wedding was in your future! Never mind. We will attend to such matters later. For now, step away from her, Auntie and Uncle. That's not me. That's the creature.”

The Doctor drew his Lady behind him before he began adjusting and hitting his device. An expression of awe washed over the first Elizabeth’s face as the mirror images met for the first to circle second. “Extraordinary. The creature has captured my exact likeness. This is exceptional.”

“Exceptional? A Queen would call it impertinent. ” The second Elizabeth snapped in a harsh tone the befit a monarch.

Rose could not make up her mind which woman was the real Queen and was in danger of losing track which one came from where. Who she suspected was the Elizabeth from the ground gave equal attitude back. “A Queen would feel compelled to admire the skill of the execution, before arranging one.”

Nice bite and cheek in one go. But, that easily could have been either alien or Monarch. Finally, the Time Lady blinked and shook her head. She lost track and either Liz could have been on the ground near her before.

“Doctor, now would be a good time for a save,” Rose said with a small added measure of strength returned. She needed rest and soon.

Frustrated, the Time Lord slammed his hand on the side of the device. “It’s not working!”

“One might surmise that the creature would learn quickly to protect itself from any simple means of detection.” One Elizabeth, the woods one Rose thought, said in a tone that could belong to the true monarch too.

“Clearly you understand the creature better than I. But then, you have the advantage.”

Rose shook her head. “At least someone understands this!”

A shiver raked her spine a beat before a foot or so from them the sky above ripped into a gold and silver vortex that swirled and groaned. This was not good and Rose could not imagine what being held the power to create the level of causality needed to form the mass that touched their very timelines. Rose was certain the beast above touched her being in so intimate a matter and she worried as her mind went back to the impossible planet that once sat in orbit around a black hole.

“Back, both of you, now!” the Doctor said in a loud shout at the two Elizabeths, while he held Rose behind him. “That's a time fissure. A tear in the fabric of reality. Anything could happen.”

Something was squeezing through the rip and Rose knew it held an importance to she and her Doctor. “We have incoming.”

Nothing too terrible. Just a red fez that fell at the Doctor’s feet. Why go to so much trouble only to pull a stunt that just barely measured as a prank? The Doctor too gave an annoyed question vibration through his beloved. “And we have a fez.”

Before Rose could say a word, she felt a larger invasion into the portal aimed for their point in space-time. “Along with incoming from where and when that likely came from.”

A man … no, a Time Lord landed on the forest floor front down and Rose had to wince for him. Her Doctor put the fez on his head while his focus held on the other man. No harm done, per say, but his landing still ached from the initial expression on the man’s face. Since only one Time Lord of their sort existed, she knew this was her Doctor. Question was which face was this one? And why the hell did her man think for a second she would stomach him wearing that sort of head gear?

One of the Elizabeths demanded. “Who is this man?”

“That's just what I was wondering.”

Rose was worried for a moment when the newly arrived Doctor looked at his current regeneration. “Oh, that is skinny.”

Mr. Bow-tie turned to the side to look from her Doctor to himself and back. “That is proper skinny. I've never seen it from the outside. It's like a special effect.”

He grinned as he went after her Doctor with an, “oi! Ha! Matchstick man.”

Slapping the fez off her guy was a little over the top and Rose got the sense this was not the man her Doctor once was. A coming face by their perspective then. Her Doctor wore shock on his features and muttered more to himself than anyone else, “you’re not.”

Jerky and less than trusting, both men went left handed into their jackets to draw a sonic screwdriver that they each popped over to their right with practiced ease. Rose noted the one the next Doctor held was more elaborate and larger. So too had her Doctor. “Compensating?”

“For what?”

“Regeneration. It's a lottery.”

The show had Rose near the edge of slapping someone. Especially when future Doctor went for payback. “Oh, he's cool. Isn't he cool? I'm the Doctor and I'm all cool. Oops, I'm wearing sandshoes!”

“Enough!”

Both Time Lords turned to Rose while the future eyes lit with joy and pleasure. “Rose! My darling and best dream come true in one! I left you at the … mansion? Wait, why am I remembering that? That is not how events happened!”

“Two words for you Doctor mine: stubborn daughter.”

The future Doctor chuckled and swept Rose into a hug that lifted the woman up to spin around. Promptly, he set her back on the ground in surprise. “Wrong and so very right at the same time. What are you hiding from me, Rose? You have two hearts. That is how I remember leaving you at the mansion, but I know that you were not that way at the same time. What is going on?”

“Well, two more words then: temporal compensation,” answered her current Doctor. “And yes, Rose. My next face without the change has arrived. What were you thinking in the wardrobe?”

“Oi!” Rose snapped. “Behave! Besides, I like the bow-tie.”

“See. Bow-ties are cool!” The eleventh Doctor sent a raspberry at his former self.

“You behave too, or you are going to feel my hand across a cheek and you will not like it. By the way, I choose the cheek,” Rose said in a firm tone.

That he had four cheeks and knew all were on the menu flustered the next Doctor to the amusement of his past self. Again the low sky tore into a fissure to draw the attentions of all three. Both Doctors drew out glasses to smile when they each noticed the other and said, “Oh, lovely.”

Yes, these were her beloved and Rose would have the man no other way. Giving a shake of her head, the Time Lady considered practicalities in the form of the paired Queens. “Lizzie-Belle, I need you to be brave and strong.”

“Quite right, Rose,” the Eleventh Doctor said before he turned and added wile his hand slid his glasses away, “Your Majesties. Probably a good time to run.”

Both women or woman twined, however that worked, asked together, “But what about the creature?”

Good question. The current Doctor, for Rose, took control in a firm voice, “Elizabeth, whichever one of you is the real one, turn and run in the opposite direction to the other one.”

“Of course, Uncle,” both women said in unison.

One Elizabeth rushed over and hugged him to Rose’s amusement. She could see what might have happened, and no way would the woman let her future husband live the possibility down. “Take care of Auntie. I am not through with either of you yet.”

“I will. That’s a promise.”

While this Queen pulled Rose into a hug the other went to the current Doctor. “Don’t worry about me, Uncle. We will meet again and I will have a priest to hand!”

So say the possible Queen! Rose laughed as she too was embraced and the two Queens fled in either direction. One problem down then. The future Doctor looked around. “Where is our girl?”

“With Mum and safe.”

“She’s with your mum then? How safe is that?”

“Oi!” Rose shouted before she slapped his rear end hard. Then the vortex filled with a voice. “Doctor, is that you?”

“Ah, hello, Clara. Can you hear me?” The way the next Doctor looked at her in a panic amused Rose. Why ever would she become jealous? Time was altering and she would be there with him when Clara came into their lives. She could see the possibilities now.

“Yeah, it's me. We can hear you. Where are you?”

Giving a smile, Rose felt through the portal to Clara and knew that the time was catching up. The young woman already knew her and didn’t at the same time. “England, 1562. Hi Clara!”

“Rose? How did you get there?”

“There’s a story to tell the grandkids,” the Tenth Doctor snorted. Rose gave him a glare. “Behave.”

“Who are you talking to?”

“Myself.” Both Doctors called out.

Chuckles shook Rose’s shoulders as she shouted. “I’ve got two of them with me here so far, Clara. Think how hard it is to keep one out of trouble!”

“Yeesh!”

“Oi!” Both men exclaimed while Rose burst into raucous laughter. She would enjoy having Clara as a companion!

Another woman asked, “Can you come back through?”

While the Doctors experimented with the fez, Rose wondered about the new voice. Time had not calmed enough for her to read in any direction she liked. Not to mention the skills she once took for granted were weak as a child’s. Add on in the eyes of her former people of the first life she had Rose was still very much a child. The next Doctor came over to her and whispered, “don’t worry so much. You are perfect for us and all we could ever hope for and so many other terms I couldn’t say enough in the spans of life we have. Love you.”

Rose kissed him hard and full for that. God, she loved to hear that endearment from him! It didn’t matter what face he wore, as long as he said those words to her and often.


	2. Pains of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Doctor is forced to face his recent and Painful past, Rose too faces the same in equal proportion. Welcome back Warrior and Nine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, even late as this installment is, I still do not own Doctor Who. However, I am taking most of the main characters out for some exercises, BBC. They will return in a time of my choosing and how well they are is up to them. Until next time.

Rose felt the ripples of disturbance within the time rift where a conscious force was drawn against the edges against its will. Someone was pulled through, but why and who? She began to ask for help when the sensations intensified and strengthened. Her future Doctor glanced at Rose with his face molded into concern and worry.

“Looks like this one is directly linked to your timeline in an extreme, love. But who in the world –” his question was cut off when the sound of an arrival announced a dark shape they saw fall to his feet into a low defendable attack posture.

The lump in her throat near beat the tears her eyes filled with when Rose saw that beautiful face she knew too well. Her hands went to her nose and mouth in a desperate attempt to catch the sob in her chest before the sound escaped. She had missed him. Yes, each face was her husband, but this precious face was unique in Rose’s tender heart. Wait, hearts now. Whatever. Before them stood ears and leather, as her Mum described the man – Rose’s first Doctor by her perception of time and events.

“Where the bloody hell am I, when is it, and who are all of you?”

Her hearts clenched. Never did she expect to see this Doctor again, nor had Rose any idea they met before the night he saved her life then blew up her job long before this for her. Two hard breaths and she shoved her joy, love, and guilt down hard to meet the man who changed her life again.

“We’re in England 1562, Doctor. These two are the you who will come and my name’s Rose. How did you get here?”

“Rather, what is with all that guilt you think is hidden but blazing like a sun every time you look at me?”

Damn, she looked at her husband of present and future to see they too saw the truth. Shit! “Time lines, Doctor. You know the rules about hints and such.”

“Yeah, but why do you hold that level of guilt because of us, Rose?” her present husband asked in a tone of suspicious curiosity.

His future face sighed. “I thought you of all people understood–”

Before he could go on, Rose cut in, “I do understand, ya? But… you two know what event caused my pain, but not why I hurt so deep. We can go over it later. For now, we have Zygons and this rift to deal with.”

“Zygons?” His past face asked.

Rose smiled at him. “Yeah, we came to visit Elizabeth the first and now have two running in this forest thanks to this fissure.”

“There’s a mess and a half,” He growled. “Obviously you are in my future, so introductions are not needed then. The blasts had to have knocked more from me than I expected. What were you two thinking in the wardrobe? Another dandy with a clown!”

“Oi!” the future Doctor said in a warning tone. “I’ll have you know I am quite stylish!”

“Not even out fashion blind sixth regeneration would think that.”

“Both of you behave. We have Zygons on the loose and a Queen in danger!” Rose snapped.

“No, no, no, no. We can’t deal with any of that until I know you are focused and ready for any possibilities,” current husband snapped in a gentle and strict tone. “Rose, why? Why are you carrying all that pain and not talking to me?”

“’m fine!”

“You most definitely are not, Rose,” his future self said with more worry than his past life. “Do you trust us?”

“Of course I trust you! Your every face I know I can trust! Please, trust me when I say I am fine until the danger is past.”

Mr. Great hair and long coat took her into his arms to make his lover look at him. “You know I can’t do that, Rose. Now, why did you not tell me you are this hurt?”

“Doctor!”

“Rose, I am not going to give this up. Tell me.”

“No.” She had to be strong for him. This was bigger than her and the mistakes she made.

“Tell me, Rose. I need to know what I did to make you not trust me.”

“I do trust you,” she began to say until he cut into her argument, “then talk to me.”

“Nothing is wrong that can’t wait until later!”

“Rose.” His finality tone. Damn him. She never wanted to explore that pain and really didn’t want to hurt him like when she first got used to the idea of his regeneration.

Again he said her name and her weak block buckled. She hurt worse than his darkest expectation. God, not until her eyes saw that first face of her love did Rose know how deep the pain soaked into her soul. Her fault. It was all her fault! How could he trust her? Why would this wonderful man want her around when she good as murdered him? Wasn’t right. He deserved better.

The soft tone of his future self did it with a single word, “Rose?”

“I didn’t know how to say it and not hurt you!” She snapped while her eyes lost control over the tears.

She fought to draw in control and fight the truth that she was a killer for a time. Even as her husband drew Rose into his arms tight and her chest shuddered with sobs. Eyes slid shut and she felt hands take her from the present day form of her husband backward by a regeneration and a half. Rose smelt all the scents of her first Doctor with more sweat and darker tinges she decided came from the war. Hs arms locked around her tight, but in an unfamiliar sense that he was doing this because he wanted her to calm down. Not because her upset meant something to him.

‘ _It does mean a lot to me, Rose,_ ’ he whispered in her mind. “You think this much of a monster.”

“You’re not a monster, ya plum!” She snapped even as the tears went on. “I–when and where did you come from then?”

“Oh, uh. there and then and such.”

He didn’t fool her. “The final day I take it.”

“Nah, just prevented the deaths of a lovely family from Kent.”

“The Titanic,” Rose said in a whisper.

“How do you–” he began to ask before her lips gave a faint smile. “After I first meet you, I looked you up on the internet. Found this guy who researches you. Found pictures of ya all over time and at different events. Kennedy’s assassination, that volcano, and the family who avoided the Titanic. I thought he was off his nutter then.”

“And now?”

Rose gave a true smile to him. “Now, I know everything more than you.”

All three men gave her an ‘oi!’ even as Rose went on, “and I have more in my life than I might have without you.”

She looked back at the man she had and his face to come to chuckle. “Do you two mind if I make a fixed point?”

“Don’t mind at all actually. That would be brilliant!” said her Doctor in the bow-tie.

Her current lover gave a silent nod. “And I believe you were heading towards the event where this timeline merges with yours, Ears.”

“Ears? This coming from the dandy in sandshoes!”

The Future Doctor’s face broke out with a huge grin before he barked out a laugh. “Told you!”

“Don’t you start too, Chinny!”

“Chinny?”

“Well, you do have a bit of a chin,” muttered the man’s former regeneration.

Rose cleared her throat. “Cheek earns a sore cheek.”

When both of his future faces reacted by turning to this girl in perfect behavior, her first Doctor became more curious. “Cheek?”

“There is a spoiler I will _not_ explain. You are getting odd signals or something from London, am I right?” Rose asked.

A nod and she smirked. “I’ll give you a tip then. Henrick’s on March sixth in 2005, after closing, in the basement — change my life with a single word.”

His face split into his maniacal grin she missed so much before he said a word she missed from his lips just as much, “fantastic!”

The laughter bubbled out at the sheer impossible nature of this meeting and his choice of word. Utter contrast to the tears her eyes had no control over. Her current lover, father of their beautiful daughter, spoke, “tell us Rose. Why did you hide this?”

“I couldn’t hurt you again. Besides, not different really and all.”

“But, for you, there was no closure. You didn’t get to say goodbye properly,” added his future regeneration.

The man she lost shook his head. “I still have no idea where you three are going with this. Talk to us, Rose.”

A request that worked to dry up her laughter and lead to a torrent of fresh tears. “I got you killed and–and….”

“You think we’d blame you in time? That one of our many deaths we could ever hold you responsible for?” Her lover asked in a voice calm but full of emotions in one. He sighed hard once she gave a weak nod. “Rose.”

“You are our everything. Don’t really remember the timeline for me without you, and very glad to have those memories gone. In case you were wondering,” said the future Doctor.

She heard all three say contact and knew they were communicating mind-to-mind. Then her first Doctor pulled her tight with knowledge and that possessive aspect only knowing and caring for someone brings. “You are never to blame yourself again, Rose. Do you understand me? Never again.”

In a voice thick with emotion, her lover explained, “showed that me just you showing up to save us after pulling off the impossible. I showed him Bad Wolf.”

“But you’re not supposed to know about that yet!”

Ears and leather grinned at her. “Rose, I have a very big brain and know how to hide information from myself. Now, you listen to me. Of every death I have had in my life, giving my life for you is the best. I have never had anyone give equal what you have offered me from our planet and I do not deserve you.”

Had he waited a beat, the first of her Doctors might have seen the shock on her face. ‘Our planet’ he said. Did he really think she was a Time Lady?

Rose had no chance to explain when his next face interrupted, “actually, anyone from her planet as in Earth. Rose was born a human and there is much to our intertwined timelines that you are not ready for in every sense of the warning.”

“Human? But two hearts and a lung by-pass. Her mind! Your mind, Rose!”

“When you’re him over there, I do it again for almost the same reasons. That brings out truths no one but we three can know for now.”

Awe on his features, her first Doctor curled himself over and around Rose’s upper body to claim her by sight. Her nose drew in his wonderful scent and gained the relief his absolution intended. Then he asked her a question in a soft voice, “how long will you stay with me?”

Pleasure born a smile into her lips as her tears became acceptance. “Forever.”

His lips brushed lightly against her upper lip to ignite a storm into her body and soul, one of pleasure and yearning. Just a soft mewl escaped her throat before the man took her mouth into a deep kiss. A kiss he drove into her mind in devotion to shock her numb with surprise. Even as another came through, she lived for this kiss. Until they felt his future regenerations moved to stand in front of them.

The kiss broke with the deep gravelly voice of a new party. “Anyone lose a fez?”

In a possessive growl, her first Doctor shoved Rose behind him before he accused rather than said, “you.”

All three of her love reacted in a violent nature Rose never knew could exist and far from understood. The gentleman was aged with what once might have been light brown hair, which he had in peaks atop his head, matched the neatly trimmed bushy but heavily silver beard and mustache. Those green-brown eyes set in a similar fashion to her loves and younger than she ever saw from the men she loved at the same time.

He reminded Rose of some swashbuckler or even adventurer in his scruffy clothing. He wore a dark brown waistcoat with a frayed red and off-white scarf at his neck. His trousers were equally aged as the rest of the outfit with weathered boots and (Rose thought) gaiters missing a couple of buttons. Atop all of this was a dark brown leather jacket near the same as her first Doctor’s first coat, just not as worn or shabby. With all of this was a bandolier that held a sonic screwdriver.

While a warrior in her senses, the obvious Time Lord’s presence serve to only grant Rose’s senses peace and contentment. He was safe and honorable in her senses. So why were her love’s many faces holding her back as if facing a Dalek?

The Doctor contemporary with her asked, “How can you be here? More to the point, why are you here?”

The elder man seemed to ignore the hatred her first love oozed with to say, “Good afternoon. I'm looking for the Doctor.”

Confusion worked wonders to evaporate the hate into shock in all three men. He who impregnated her quipped, “well, you've certainly come to the right place.”

Rose just held back her amusement and the new man ignore the jab. “Good. Right. Well, who are you boys?”

Innocent a question and Rose near exploded with laughter as all three men wore their disbelief in different shades. The new man spoke in a light tone, “oh, of course. Are you his companions?”

Her eyes filled with tears of mirth while her husband’s future face blustered. “His companions?”

“They get younger all the time,” said the new man while Rose clamped her hands over her mouth to hold her silence. Oh, this was a precious switch! Their daughter would love hearing all about this. Perfect bed time story when they got back.

“Well, if you could point me in the general direction of the Doctor?”

Enough, Rose could not hold her amusement back anymore. She guffawed loud before her hands clapped. “Oh, this my Mum will never believe!”

“Your Mum and Gallia had better never hear of this, my Lady,” warned her current Doctor.

“I believe they will, my love.”

Silence drew all of their attentions while Rose stepped out to get and give a better look. The older man wore his shock clear on his face. He actually did not take a breath for several moments before he went into deep breaths. By-pass kicked in from the shock, but didn’t have enough air to last long this go Rose diagnosed.

His lips parted to speak three words in a deep reverence, “Bad Wolf Girl.”

“Long and just a bit ago, but not anymore,” she admitted and pushed out from behind her loves.

The first of her Doctors growled, “Rose, don’t trust him!”

“I have no idea who this man is, but I know to trust my instincts. They told me you were safe long ago for me and a bit from now for you.”

“Rose, if you had any trust in us,” her current lover began until she lifted a hand.

“I do trust you all. But I need you to trust me. If this is my doing when I was Bad Wolf, then there is a reason all of us are here.”

Before any of the men could speak, Rose twisted back to smile on the older man. “My name’s Rose, who are you?”

“Call me the Warrior, please. How are you not Bad Wolf then?”

“Did that twice and it had to change my body with the last time. You’re a Time Lord from Gallifrey then? Do you know the Doctor?”

“Yes,” he said in a weak voice and a nod.

“Oh, he knows us well, Rose,” growled her first Doctor as he took out his sonic.

This his future regenerations mirrored his action until all three sonics were out. The Warrior gave a textbook expression of dumbstruck before he muttered, “Really?”

Future Doctor said, “Yeah.” His past nodded before the current Doctor added a, “really.”

Her first Doctor never ceased his glare. “Me, then sandshoes, followed by the chin over there.”

“What is wrong with my chin?”

“They’re not sandshoes!”

“Yes, they are!” Snapped the man he once was.

“Last warning!” Rose said over the building fight. “And someone had better do a measure of explaining to me.”

Without fail, her words caused silence in her love’s faces. The Warrior seemed both pleased and impressed. “All three of them are me?”

“What?” Rose asked before her second Doctor popped the ‘p’ sound when he answered, “yup-p.”

Warrior gave a withered look at the Doctor in the bow-tie. “Even that one?”

“Yes!” The furthest in time Doctor protested in personal defense or such.

But, the Warrior shook his head. “You're my future selves?”

All three Doctors before them snapped a harsh “yes” that did match the rising annoyance in Rose over the same question with different wording. Instead of confusion, the Warrior gave Rose a sense of annoyance. “Am I having a midlife crisis?”

A step closer to Rose, and all three sonics aimed on the older man. Rather than disturb the Warrior, he grew a measure more annoyed. “Why are you pointing your screwdrivers like that? They're scientific instruments, not water pistols. Look like you've seen a ghost.”

“Still, loving the posh gravelly thing. It's very convincing,” her current Doctor muttered.

Her future Doctor snorted. “Brave words, Dick van Dyke.”

“Need an answer, please,” Rose said with dark warning in her tone.

Her current husband sighed. “Rose he is us and we are he.”

Further talk cut short thanks to an invasion of local soldiers who surrounded them while the Warrior moved closer to Rose. A defensive action she approved of despite what her loves’ thought of their past regeneration.

One man shouted out, “encircle them!”

In powerful strides, Rose deduced this man was the leader. From the expression on his face, this man was not happy to see them. No, he held a glare at the men with Rose. She faded into the background.

“Which of you is the Doctor? The Queen of England is bewitched. I would have the Doctor's head.”

The Warrior shifted on the balls of his feet then settled back to standing before he said in a light voice, “well, this has all the makings of your lucky day.”

“Behave,” Rose said in a sharp tone. Then she focused on the problem to hand. “So, our Belle is not the only one to notice the problem.”

From the vortex, Clara seemed to whisper, “I think there's more of them now.”

“I’ve got four here,” Rose called out and up.

The other woman, Rose thought her name was Kate, answered, “there’s a precedent for that.”

After several blinks, Rose gave her love’s four regenerations a dirty expression. “You lot certainly get into mischief.”

The commander of the human troops reacted in fear to take a step at Rose before the triple sonic screwdrivers convinced him to take a step or two back. Until the Warrior growled.

“Oh, the pointing again. They're screwdrivers! What are you going to do, assemble a cabinet at them? ”

The solider glared at Rose alone. “What is that thing, what witchcraft is it you conjured?”

“Don’t think this is my doing, bub,” Rose said in a hot tone that reminded two Doctors of their Mum-in-law too much.

Yet, the comment woke an idea in the mind of the Doctor to come. “Ah, yes. Now that you mention it, that is witchcraft. Not made by our Lady, of course. She’s a Lady not a witch. Still, yes, yes, yes. Witchy witchcraft. Hello? Hello in there. Excuse me. Hello! Am I talking to the wicked witch of the well?”

Between Kate and Clara the attentions slipped away from Rose to her comfort. More so when Clara complained, “Why am I the witch?”

Rose turned to the man she might never have met. “You know you are still precious to me.”

“I am not them.”

“Maybe not. You had to fight in a war that is still a haunting in their memories and nightmares. One they fight to teach to other species so the Universe will not make the choices you faced. No matter what you call yourself, you are them to me. But, I’ll call you Warrior if you prefer.”

He looked at her with a gentle expression on his face she had no word to describe. Some of the harsh memories seemed to soften from his features a moment before he whispered, “thank you.”

Wordless, her hand slipped into his while the future Doctor and Clara interacted. Rose was pleased to find his hand fit hers perfect. With a squeeze before his thumb caressed the back of her hand, she found herself hoping he felt the same.

“Doctor, what's going on?” Clara demanded.

From the smirk on the future Doctor’s face, this would be brilliant or blow up in his face. Rose betted on the latter to herself while he answered, “it’s a timey-wimey thing.”

The internal joke failed, as expected, and the Warrior snapped at his future self. “Timey what? Timey-wimey?”

Her current Doctor had a distinctive discomfort in his body language before he muttered to his past, “I've no idea where he picks that stuff up.”

“Do you want me to answer for you?” Rose asked as a dirty grin slid on her lips.

Her near husband gave a warning look but was saved from further conversation when Elizabeth arrived. Rose worried for her … whatever she was to the ruler of 16th century England. Was she the true human or the Zygon? The superior expression did nothing to answer. Before her people, a ruler had to behave in a certain manner. Rose would expect no less of even a niece or Godchild to sorta commoner her.

The troops muttered “the Queen!” before they each knelt and bowed their heads. Test time. Rose and all of her lover’s regenerations remained standing. A factor the possible woman noted.

“You don't seem to be kneeling. How tremendously brave of you.”

Rose’s current Doctor demanded, “which one are you? What happened to the other one?”

“Indisposed. Long live the Queen.”

With the soldiers’ echoed cry of “long live the Queen!” Rose felt her hearts drop into her stomach. This sensation hit harder with the expression of triumph in this Elizabeth’s face. Were this the Zygon, Rose didn’t want to know what the word indisposed meant for the real Elizabeth.

Not long did they have to wonder what the expression meant. Elizabeth barked out. “Arrest these five. Take the men to the Tower and the female to my chambers.”

The current Doctor to Rose panicked while his face held strong. “That is not the Queen of England, that's an alien duplicate!”

“No, hang on. The Tower?” His next face interrupted. “Did you say the Tower? Ah, yes, brilliant! Love the Tower. Breakfast at eight, please. Will there be Wi-Fi?”

“Only you would ask about wi-fi, dear.” Rose joked.

A dark glare warned the Warrior remained in a grumpy mood. “Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?”

While his mouth answered “yes”, the future Doctor’s hands tattled on the man. He changed his mind fast. “No.”

“You’re going to be a handful,” Rose said before her tongue touched the tip of her upper teeth.

Like in her current lover, this Doctor gave a reaction to her smile before he shook her off. Too bad. “Rose, behave! Now, I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators Ears, Sandshoes, and Granddad.”

“What is with your fascination with my ears?”

“Granddad?”

“They're not sandshoes!”

The warrior snickered before he added, “yes they are.”

None of them phased the Queen. “Silence! The Tower is not to be taken lightly. Very few emerge again. Place the woman on a horse to ride near myself. I want these men to remember what they stand to lose should they attempt escapes.”

Rose felt all four of her love’s faces touch her mind with promises of rescue. While she loved them for that, Rose wondered how long she would take to rescue the foursome.


	3. Until the End Then Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose discovers more details of the future she and the Doctor will affect while the man proves his hearts are hers alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you lot, listen up. No bank account deposits for the show means I have no ownership rights here. Just fixing the traps created by other writers for the entertainment of the fans. Translation: I am borrowing everything to have fun. When I am finish you can have them back. Cheers!

Rose paced in the Queen’s chambers under the watchful eyes of two guards and three Ladies. From the dark expressions on their five faces, The Alpha Time Lady was not popular. Nor was Rose so with her husband in any regeneration.

The four were in various stages of anger and irritation, but none would allow her into their conversation. Especially when she felt guilt hit to enrage one man, rip at the hearts of another, while the last of her husband’s faces accepted whatever was said. The Warrior was silent without real emotional wash over into her. Whatever he said had probably made the situation worse. She just could not trust her husband alone with himself!

Elizabeth arrived minutes later in the same superior and proud attitude of before. The connection between Rose and all the faces of her husband tensed as they waited for new clues to the truth along with her fate.

“Leave us! I will learn the truth from this female myself!”

Both soldiers seemed uncomfortable, enough for one to speak up, “begging Your Majesty’s grace–”

“That was not a request! I am perfectly capable of defending myself against a peasant woman! Leave, escort the Ladies to their other duties.”

Her tone and body language combined into a warning strong enough to empty the room. Elizabeth then locked the room shut. Another barrier to protect, but who in this case remained a mystery. Rose got a wall to her back fast so she had large enough room between her and the other woman to dodge and fight. This alerted her husbands until their words went silent, argument no less than on hold until they knew what their love needed most.

“I am very disappointed with you and Uncle, Auntie.”

Unsure, Rose held her defendable position before she said, “because we didn’t recognize you right away?”

Elizabeth blinked as her head drew back. Thanks to the surprise on her face, the truth released the fears of all five temporal plus beings involved with events. No longer worried for their wife, the men began to again bicker among themselves while blocking their Lady from their fight. For Rose, more relief flowed when the true Queen of sixteenth century England sneered.

“No, of course not! Events and my position prevented any signs to either of you. Or should I say any? Your lives are terribly confusing to the English tongue.”

“Either will work for me, but any is better when more than one of us are present. Now you see why your Uncle’s native language is so complex.”

The Queen shook her head before she turned her attentions back to the moment. “I am disappointed that you two are going about in time and space in sin! You taught me to hold myself higher than such!”

Okay, maternal talk later date scheduled in Rose’s mind. Oh joy. “Bethie-Belle, events conspired against us. For a number of years in our perception of time we have been held apart, including when I gave birth. Didn’t get back together until recently.”

This drew out pain in the monarch’s face before Elizabeth forced herself into hard control. “No matter, I will not allow such to continue. My little God-Cousin will not have her legitimacy ever questioned. Thankfully, I always travel with this.”

In a grand flourish, Elizabeth opened a large cabinet before she stood aside for Rose to examine its contents. The Queen went beyond surprise in this. Before Rose hung a magnificent dress she instantly blocked from one curious face of her lover. Her behavior drew all four to focus on her, but Rose held firm they could not see what had her in awe. Not a good idea to have a groom see his bride’s wedding dress until on her and she meeting him at the altar.

Before Rose was a fashion fit for a Queen! Deep scarlet red main skirt was interrupted in the front with a brocade panel of a deep orange embroidered with the same scarlet red thread to make a lattice pattern to this sole panel. The orange corseted bodice drew down to a point fashion of the period. In its heart and highlighted with gold thread was a symbol Rose knew was of her husband’s language and culture. Still too much of her past knowledge was fogged with their rebirths. Rose could not remember what the symbols meant and to show her husband-to-be would give the surprise away.

The square neckline was embroidered with what her mind soon understood as a language. Old High Gallifreyan. Archaic even in the last time she was a full Time Lady. However, Rose in those days adored this dialect because she and her love wrote to one another in a variant they created using this language of the Old Ones who lived before those who came before the Dark Times. Rose knew this without asking and that her love wrote this message for her.

‘ _To the best part of me on our wedding day. May I make you happy and honored as you are I now, then, and always to come._ ’

Rose couldn’t help the tears in her eyes even as her lips smiled. Fingertips touched the words with a light caress a wonder for the Queen to see. “Uncle said you would interpret this to me, Auntie. Why do you weep yet smile at once?”

Laughter choked in Rose’s throat a moment before she managed to read his words of devotion and love. Elizabeth beamed though her eyes too became wet. “He can be so romantic at times. Well, I think enough time has passed. Now to see if my dear Godfather knows me well enough to see through my ploy for the enemy. Mary and Heather will help you get dressed. They I know I can trust. You will keep the secret from Uncle Doctor, won’t you?”

Near laughter for a second time, Rose shook her head at the sight of the Virgin Queen giving the first Alpha Time Lady puppy dog eyes! Snorting Rose tried twice to clear her throat with force. Well, third time is the charm in some situations.

“Though they know you have visited me, I’m sure you can create some doubt. Do have fun.”

Pup eyes lit with challenge. Oh, the poor Doctor was in for it should someone not hold his ego in check. Translation: near certainty of his foot finding room in his mouth. Rose had no time to consider this because two fresh maids came in as Elizabeth left the room. From the construction of the gown, the Time Lady knew she’d need all the help she could get to be ready for the Queen’s plans.

Assumption proved true as the trio of women fought to turn a former human girl of the twenty-first century into a Lady of Court in the sixteenth. While Rose sat to have the last of her hair fixed for the plan, a happy Queen entered the room. Strike that! Those lips sported a smile that crowed.

“How bad was his mouth without me?”

“Bad enough to give himself flak from all his other faces. How do you keep them straight?” asked a young woman who came in behind Elizabeth. The voice Rose knew, but nice to see the young woman. “Oh, and they told me we haven’t met yet for you. I’m Clara.”

The pair shook hands while Rose sent to the most likely to mouth off without thought. Of course his beloved chose correctly, to the amusement of the rest.  “Know your voice well now. How did you get back here?”

“Well, the Doctor I know –wearing the bowtie– carved a series of numbers into the wall of their prison cell. The access code for this.”

Clara showed off the vortex manipulator on her wrist. “Good thing too. I was trapped by zygons and about to be captured.”

“You and Grandfather are experts in getting yourselves into messes,” added a voice Rose did not know.

Another voice in her mind, deep with a Scottish accent, told her this was their Granddaughter. With this truth came a deep flood of love Rose didn’t know how to interpret in its full measurements. Tears filled her eyes while the girl whose dark hair was cut short in a pixie length too neared crying. Both women smiled at one another.

“Too old for a hug there, baby girl?”

“Not if you think otherwise,” she whispered in a voice thick with emotions.

No further encouragement did the teen need before they were tight in one another’s arms. Youth whispered in her Grandmother’s mind, ‘ _I was named for you by mother before she died, just in the Old High Gallifreyian language you and Grandfather love so. To outside our family, I took the human name Susan._ ’

‘ _For my Mum? She is going to love this! And, no matter what, I expect a visit from you and the regeneration of your Grandfather you travel with when my contemporary Doctor and I go home._ ’

A cheerful snort filled her mind and Rose knew her Warrior was listening in. She had to make a comment worthy of the only man she’d ever love. ‘ _Gift of attitude, gob, and sass. Can’t wait to see what you use to make yourself stand out, my Warrior._ ’

‘ _Don’t encourage him, Rose!_ ’ He first Doctor snapped. Grump aside, she caught a touch of mirth from her thought.

None of this man was allowed to twist the conversation in his favor without a fight from her. ‘ _Sorry encouraging you is in the job requirements, love._ ’

“So,” Clara said to inadvertently interrupt the conversation. “Excited you’re going to be the Mrs. Doctor soon?”

Every face of her love Rose knew snorted and wiped his eyes or outright laughed. Payback time. “I’ve been his Mrs. For a long time now. This is mere formality. But, really, he should be Mr. Tyler-Smith.”

Susan broke into heckles of laughter that confused Clara and annoyed each face of the Doctor. Her future bow-tied Doctor growled in a grumpy mood. ‘ _Oh, that’s where Amy got that idea from then? I never heard the end of it from Rory, I would have you know!_ ’

‘ _Since I have yet to meet them, that is doubtful, my Doctor. Instead I think she and I will agree on that point rather than either influenced the other._ ’

“Why is that funny?” Clara asked.

The dirty smirk on Rose’s face in no way prepared the humans in the room for the truth. “In Gallifreyan, the word Tialorsmyith is the old proper title for a Princess.”

Now the humans joined in the laughter until Clara managed to cough out. “Doctor Princess? I will never tell that to Danny! The Doctor’d never live it down!”

‘ _I certainly hope she keeps that in the TARDIS information only! And who is this Danny she’s going on about?_ ’ Growled the Doctor who wore the bow-tie.

Again the deep grumble of a Scottish accent came into the conversation. ‘ _We’ll call him PE when she starts dating him. And I fear the dating became serious before he died._ ’

Rose felt for their future companion. More than once had the Time Lady and more endured the loss of her love. Rose held the fortune to get him back. Ideas of how to save the future Danny were cut off by Mr. Scott.

‘ _Some events we cannot interfere with, Rose. Not unless we find ourselves with the option to intercede._ ’

‘ _You’re my Doctor to come further down the timeline, ya?_ ’

‘ _Of course, no one but us two can connect at this frequency of mind. Though, Mr. Scott? Really?_ ’

All of his past faces laughed at his annoyance, made worse by one of them imagining the old Start Trek series and its Chief Engineer. Rose relaxed into his touch in her mind as a comfort. Then he imagined the scene from Dumbo about the feather and the young elephant flying. So it was her first Doctor’s idea about Scotty?

‘ _If we got you a feather, could you fly without the TARDIS?_ ’

Rose grumbled at the fight she started. ‘ _One more smart assed comment will make someone’s ass smart when I get my hand on them!_ ’

‘ _Well that would be no less than once per hour each day for each of us,_ ’ answered the gruff voice Rose had not yet met.

‘ _Oi!_ ’ complained her bow-tied Doctor. ‘ _Keep us out of your jests!_ ’

‘ _You are all the same man! Now, shall we move on to the next step in our day? I’m sure you lot are aware of our Goddaughter’s plans._ ’

From the dirty smirks Rose felt rather than saw, she missed some detail. Until she felt other minds vie for her attentions. Tears filled her eyes as both of her hearts raced. ‘ _All of you?_ ’

‘ _For all of you, dearest._ ’ a gentle voice that spoke of youth and age both in her mind answered. He chuckled before he answered, ‘ _I am the original you might say._ ’

This humbled Rose’s hearts and made the day better than her wildest imaginations of the few minutes she was dressing might have woven. Well, to that point of course. And the best came with the worst. Memory woke in Rose’s mind.

Elizabethian tradition of Banns over three Sundays or Holy days they could circumvent because the Queen was their Maid of Honor. Rose would love to see someone tell Elizabeth the surprise wedding she orchestrated did not line up with the law. No, the hitch in their hitch came from the laws of Gallifrey.

For a marriage of alien custom to be seen as legal, requirements needed met. First, the alien culture needed to be linked to the couple. A shared interest or residence was enough, while Rose and the Doctor upped this with her birth on Earth. Because of her bonds to the humans, one face each of seven friends –five human and two of Gallifrey, one set guys and one set girls– along with a family member bound to Gallifrey were needed as witnesses and agree to the rites performed. Both cases had a specific line needed said in Gallifreyan or else the marriage was no more than two people wedded on some MMORPG.

‘ _And what is a MMORPG, our Lady?_ ’ This light voice held an edge of arrogance Rose discovered annoyed the rest for another reason she was not privy to.

‘ _Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. Do keep up, Sixth us,_ ’ snapped another voice in her mind. So similar to the Warrior, Rose understood the pair was near one another in regeneration cycles. ‘ _One after the other, our beloved Lady._ ’

Rose fought her blush at the love his hearts sent her way. Gods, so tender and innocent still despite the war. Yes, she felt the war staining his soul. To counter, Rose sent all her faith, trust, and love back deep as she could press. From the awe and surprise, her plan went a bit further than the once human expected.

‘ _A bit,_ ’ agreed the Doctor contemporary to her said in her mind.

The original of her husband cleared his mental throat. Rose felt his strained attempt to hide his tears. ‘ _And explains much._ ’

‘ _Not understanding here,_ ’ Rose said to them all in the hopes of an answer.

‘ _It’s quite easily explain, our Lady. You see, we have had influences on our lives that have caused questions by the fools in power about our influences on time. Hence we were all but forbidden from leaving our home world while others had any number of off world missions._ ’

The Scottish voice Doctor growled. ‘ _We know it is more. The aforementioned fools assumed we were a creature described in a prophecy. Which is the real reason we left Gallifrey._ ’

‘ _The Cloister Wars and our attempt to save the President’s daughter from a deadly arraigned marriage._ ’ the first Doctor added. ‘ _We were shown how we were involved, but the end of the prophecy was confusing and easily altered in intent. We grabbed Susan and left home forever._ ’

‘ _Well, not quite forever,_ ’ interrupted the Warrior.

Rose shook her head. ‘ _Could you lot get any more Rowling?_ ’

‘ _Please, do not tempt the fates, Rose,_ ’ asked her first Doctor in memory.

‘ _Yeah, and we have much better events to focus on here and now._ ’ The mirth and brightness in the Doctor in the bow-tie did not cover his pain and fears enough.

Again, she sent her love and added in her determination to stay with the man she loved forever. ‘ _No matter what comes we face it together as a family. See all of you soon._ ’

None of them noticed she caught onto their attempts for information from her memory about what she was wearing. Again she wondered about the wall which blocked their happiness. One of their Gallifreyan family the couple had covered with Susan’s presence. However, with the Doctor from Warrior onward the last of their kind, Rose held no idea how their marriage would be seen as legal. How did they gather two friends from Gallifrey?

Clara would help, Rose was certain of that. Because she called for the marriage and was a named Goddaughter of the couple, Elizabeth could not help. Three more humans of Earth they needed along with two people of Gallifrey. The lack stirred an ache in Rose’s hearts.

Before anyone could mention how quiet she grew along with the series of emotions Rose displayed, a knock on the door restarted reality into the moment for the young woman. Elizabeth allowed the intrusion to bring in three new women Rose did not know, but two knew her.

“Rose! You look gorgeous! Officially jealous here!” Bellowed the red-head who drew out a laugh from the bride. Rose felt they were human and one Gallifreyan!

With her confused relief came two more women who Rose knew. “Sarah Jane and Martha!”

“Oh, you are beautiful, Rose!” Sarah Jane gushed.

Martha chuckled. “Aren’t you period styling? So, finally going to make an honest man of the Doctor then?”

“Oh yeah, about time to rope him in,” Rose said to the amusement of the rest. “I know I don’t have to introduce our Goddaughter.”

“No, I meet your majesty a few years down the line from here. But I have two different memories of what happened. Sorry, happens.”

“Either wordage is acceptable, young woman.” Elizabeth said.

“Well, these are friends of ours who traveled with the Doctor when I was gone, Liz. Sarah Jane Smith and Martha Jones. But I haven’t met you in my perspective of time yet.”

The one dressed like Mary Poppin’s wicked stepsister chuckled. “Got that wicked thought right at least. The name is Missy. And I know all about you, Wolf. See, the Doctor and I go way back. All the way to before we went to the Academy together. Not that he cares to share about that with the domesticated bipedals.”

Knowing an insult when she heard the words, Rose fought with temper and pride. A struggle she near lost. Too bad Martha was not able to do the same.

“Did she just insinuate we are his pets?”

“Strays, pets, two-legged friends, whatever is your pleasure. Still think he should collar the lot of you with how often you humans wander off.”

“Friends are not pets,” Rose said with the growl of her true self beginning to surface. “Just to clarify, you came to help in our wedding how?”

“Oh, sorry dear. Haven’t been female enough to count in the ritual rules, but I will make sure you don’t get too far from goal. All the mayhem you cause on our home planet? Why ever would I prevent that delicious chaos? That’s my favorite treat!”

By the eruption of alarms from her almost husbands, the bride decided she was about to get into a fight. At least she had friends to have her back. Rose decided the woman was nuts and being a Time Lord made her dangerous.

Missy looked hurt and offended. “Time Lady, Wolf. Please, if you intend to broadcast your thoughts so loudly, at least do me the courtesy of my proper title. I am a bit … old-fashioned.”

“Okay, can you explain how you’re going to make sure of anything?” Rose asked in a hard tone.

Her hand lifted to show some device in her palm that managed to drive the Doctors mad with fear. Rose knew to tread in full caution. Until red laser lights roved over either side of her chest. The Time Lady gasped in amusement before she chuckled. “Well, someone’s been naugh-ty.”

“Rather I expected your move and have planned accordingly, Missy,” answered a voice Rose knew as Kate. All the Doctors relaxed a large measure with that reaction. “Now, lower your hand before you force me to remove you from further considerations on security.”

“What a fancy way to say you’ll kill me dead. I know when you’re from, by the way dear. This did nothing for me then, why would you bother now?”

“I’m the one behind you and you know how much I am my father’s daughter. Lower your hand.”

The smirk tightened into a pout. “You humans love to spoil my lovely fun. Your filthy ape line especially. But, I have plans for a girls’ thing with the bride. Too much for your puny human minds to grasp, so the Wolf and I have to take our leave of you all. Bye!”

One step closer to Rose a sharp sound of a weapon’s discharge came near the same time as the Time Lady winced.  “Ow, that actually hurt! How did you manage–” she asked and turned to alter her tone from light to dark “–I see. You brought one of them. How are things with your little pet, Commander Andred? Trained the little savage human to sit proper and talk better I hope.”

“My wife is just fine. I was asked to come see to the future wife of a dear friend. Our warm regards to you, Lady Wolf, on this happy occasion.”

“Thank you twice over for the help and the regards, Commander.”

“Oh your twos’ love fest is making my teeth ache!” Missy spun before she again dove forward at Rose, but jerked a small measure until she smiled. “That was lovely, glad I got to do it again.”

Once Missy hit the floor, Rose saw Kate had a gun in her hand. “Tranquilizer bullets. She’ll be out for a few hours. Sorry for the drama on your wedding day. Kate Stewart.”

Her hand extended to Rose, who gained a feeling of warm but frustrated trust from her husband. So the bride shook with her new associate. “I remember hearing you through the portal before. Did you come with Clara?”

“No, as I said before, I’m from further down the time line than she is now. My, how do you keep this all straight?”

Rose chuckled, “we roll with whatever comes our way and try to be guides for those with us.”

“Dad would have loved to been here for this, but I doubt I could keep my mouth shut or not break into tears at the sight of him alive again.”

“How long’s he been gone in your perspective?” Rose asked.

“Nearly four years now.”

Giving a sigh, Rose understood the pain and why Kate chose to not ask to see her father again. “I know from experience that your heart overrules your head in that situation. Proud to know you, Kate. And your father would be proud of your choice.”

“Indeed I am,” said a deep voice that had Kate’s eyes full of tears while her face paled.

The women turned to see an older man, his face haggard with age and hair white due to the same condition, in the door wearing a smirk Rose knew came from a fatherly pride. Her father once wore that smirk for her, after the man pieced together himself who she was when Rose tried to save him.

Kate’s voice broke as she spoke, “Dad?”

“Yes, and there will be no telling me anything of temporal value, Kate. I’m just a day or two from the hospital. Got the call from the human medical staff yesterday from my point.”

This Kate understood from the sobs that filled her chest. Her father wrapped his arms around her and held his girl close. “You needed to hear, I am very proud of you. You have taken UNIT to places I never dared hoped. Now you are more than I could have dreamed.”

All through this, the Commander shackled Missy. “There. Should hold for now. I’m still going to transport her to the equivalent of our world in the contemporary time she relates with.”

Shit! Rose couldn’t tell the man about the war or the fate of his planet! But, to ship Missy out into space with nothing there, too cruel even for one whom likely intended harm to her.

Thankfully, time was restricting faster. Even the Commander noticed. “Someone else intends to interfere too it seems. I think the pomp and circumstance of this time in your planet’s history can be waved aside.”

“Agreed,” Rose answered.

“But, Auntie!”

Rose turned to the Queen she adored even more. “Elizabeth, unless you want us torn apart forever, we must hurry. Not all people are on our side. Even among Time Lords.”

A deep breath in and Elizabeth gave a nod. “Then we should go now. What about the female?”

With a few buttons pressed on the Commander’s wrist device, Missy vanished. “I have her in a stasis pod for now. And the ship is dead locked in place. We need not worry about her now.”

Alastor smiled without stepping from his daughter. “Then we had better get you ladies to the courtyard. The others should be gathered by now.”

“Who else?”

His smirk deepened. “I am not going to reveal the Doctor’s wedding gift to you, almost Mrs. Doctor.”

Rose’s eyebrow rose even as the wedding party left the Queen’s private chambers for the day Rose wanted for years. In the corridor, a tiny squeal announced part of the surprise. “Mummy!”

“Gailia!” Rose swept the girl up into her arms as soon as the child got in reach.

While the privacy of the weeks alone were wonderful, Rose truly missed their daughter. “Were you a good girl?”

“Yes, Mummy! And we got to play in puddles with Auntie Donna and her Grandpa!”

Two slow blinks drew the Queen out of her shock. “The little girl I played with so long ago.”

“Our baby girl,” Rose answered.

Who cared a Queen was looking at her funny. Gailia locked onto a funny feeling she would feel from her Mummy and Daddy, but this was not them. Her eyes locked onto the teenager who looked afraid and hurting. Why hurting? Then she understood what she missed. Understanding that made her struggle to get out of her Mummy’s arms. Being with her Mummy again was nice, but that girl belonged to Gailia and no one was allowed to make the other girl so sad!

Free of her mother’s arms, Gailia was glad when the teen knelt down so the little girl could latched onto the older girl’s neck to shout one word very loud and clear, “mine!”

The truth flowed clear for Rose to sense. Gailia was the mother of Susan. The other mother and daughter clung tight to one another as Susan sobbed in so many different emotions. The flow of tears made Gailia cling even tighter and whisper the same word over and over. “Mine, mine, mine–“

Martha shook her head. “What is going on? Do we need the Doctor?”

“No. This is Time-y-Wime-y again. Gailia is Susan’s mother. And they have been apart for a long time.”

In a few minutes, Rose’s parents arrived. Jackie wore her emotions openly. “What’s wrong with her, Rose?”

“Mum, that is your great-granddaughter holding her mother tight for the first time in ages.”

Less time passed than for Elizabeth before Jackie caught onto the truth. “My? Oh, you darling girl!”

Chuckles bubbled from Susan as Jackie wrapped around the two. Pete smiled on the sight before he sighed. “I seem so much of you in her.”

“Thanks Daddy.”

While the Commander had not lost track of the danger any more than Rose or the Doctor. However, another showed her lack of patience. “Are we to be caught by one with less than warm intent towards this bonding?”

“Surprises happen in every wedding. My Dad messed up Mum’s name at theirs.”

All stared at Rose until she shrugged. “We visited a few special days once a while back.”

“No surprise with him,” the Time Lady answered before shaking hands with Rose. “Nice to meet you at last, Wolf. I’m Romanadvoratrelundar. I too traveled with the Doctor for a time.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

All sound stopped at the feeling of dread rolling through the air to wash over them in heavy waves. “We have to hurry.”

Romana nodded. “We’ll have to slim both ceremonies down to the bare essentials. I’ll get them ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there is danger coming and attitudes are altered. I'll come back as soon as I can to tell you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always accepted and appreciated with great relish. Not pickle, if you were wondering.


End file.
